Chuck Huber
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | residence = Fort Worth, Texas | education = BFA, 1994, Theater Arts, DePaul University | occupation = Voice actor | agent = | title = | spouse = | }} | children = 6 | relatives = | family = | website = | birthname = Charles Cody Huber | alias = }} Charles Cody "Chuck" Huber (born May 8, 1971) is an American voice actor, ADR director and ADR script writer primarily known for his work for Funimation and OkraTron 5000. He has provided numerous voices for Japanese anime series and video games. He is best known for his anime dub roles of Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, Dr. Franken Stein from Soul Eater, and Android 17 and Pilaf from Dragon Ball Z. Career ]] Huber has also been a TV, film and stage actor in over 20 years, most notably at Chicago’s Steppenwolf and Goodman Theaters; as the Director/Writer of ''Arbor Day - The Musical; as a producer, co-writer and co-star of the bi-lingual feature Fragility of Seconds, which took the top prize at the Houston International Film Festival; and in guest starring roles on NBC, FOX, CBS dramas. Huber is a Stage West board member. Huber has also worked in the education field as a workshop leader, teacher and principal for 20 years in a variety of settings from Southern Methodist University's Cox School of Business to communities in Owerri, Nigeria; as a founder, consultant or board member for five different schools, and as an author of numerous articles for education periodicals, children's books, plays and screenplays. Personal life On December 15, 2010, Huber suffered a heart attack.http://lanipwned.blogspot.com/2010/12/help-chuck.html As a self-employed actor, he had no medical insurance, however many friends and fans made donations to help cover the expenses. He has since made a full recovery.http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Chuck-Huber/ Huber was previously married to Kirsten Fischer, with whom he has six children. In 2015, Huber became engaged to artist Jessica von Braun and they were married November 2016.https://instagram.com/p/3eEoT7ChDd/ Filmography Live-action * Star Trek Continues – Leonard McCoy * American Crime – Dean Hanson"Chuck Huber" https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0399321/, IMDB,Retrieved on January 21, 2016. Voice acting Anime * A Certain Magical Index series – Aleister Crowley * Aria the Scarlet Ammo – Durandal * Attack on Titan – Petra's Father (Ep. 22) * Baccano! – Ronny Sukiart (The Demon) * Baki the Grappler – Gaia/Nomura * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad – Katahira * Big Windup! – Tsuyoshi Shiga * Black Butler – Ash Landers, Master (Eps. 10-12) * Blassreiter – Bradley Guildford * Blood Blockade Battlefront – Korsakov Ulchenko (Ep. 3) * Blue Gender – Seamus Han * The Boy and the Beast – Kyuta's Father * B't X - Metalface * Burst Angel – Anthony Wong * C – Control – Money and Soul of Possibility – Sato's Boss (Eps. 3, 5, 9, 11) * Case Closed – Kenneth/Mareun Bludcraven * Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target – Kevin Simms * Chaos;Head – Issei Hatano * Claymore – Father Vincent * Corpse Princess – Ooyatsuka (Ep. 10) * D.Gray-Man – Reever Wenham * Darker than Black – Eric Nishijima * Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker – Frenic * Dragon Ball series – Android 17, Emperor Pilaf, Garlic Jr., Kibito, Master Shen * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods – Emperor Pilaf * Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' – Emperor Pilaf * Dragonaut: The Resonance – Wilhelm * The Empire of Corpses – Sherlock Holmes * Eureka Seven: AO – Christophe Blanc * Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth – Tamotsu Kodate * Fairy Tail – Bluenote Stinger, Mayor * Fullmetal Alchemist – Shou Tucker * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood – Shou Tucker * Ga-Rei: Zero – Kiriya Konparu (Ep. 1) * Ghost Hunt – Eijiro Yoshimi * Ghost in the Shell: Arise – Brinda * Glass Fleet – Hector * Gunslinger Girl – Dr. Bianchi * Hell Girl – Tadashi Inagaki * Hetalia Axis Powers – Austria * Initial D – Yuichi Tachibana (Funimation dub) * Juni Taisen: Zodiac War – Michio Tsukui/Dog * Kaze no Stigma – Yuji Tsuwabuki * Kodocha – Tanaka * La storia della Arcana Famiglia – Jolly * Lord Marksman and Vanadis – Drekavac * Luck & Logic – Genno Yaruno * Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine – Shitoto Chandra (Eps. 8, 12) * Michiko and Hatchin – Bruno (Ep. 7) * Murder Princess – Dominikov * Mushishi – Adashino * Nabari no Ou – Masami Yamase * Negima! – Eishun Konoe * Ninja Slayer From Animation – Arson (Ep. 2) * Oh! Edo Rocket – Nishinosuke Akai * One Piece – Mohji, Koshiro * Ouran High School Host Club – Dr. Yabu * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt – Terao (Ep. 5B) * Red Data Girl – Professor Sōda * Robotics;Notes – Toshiyuki Sawada * The Rolling Girls – Kokichi Otowa (Ep. 5) * Rosario + Vampire series – The Bus Driver * Samurai 7 – The Imperial Envoy * Sands of Destruction – Rigolet (Ep. 6) * School Rumble – Maasaki Mitsui * Sekirei series – Hiroto Minaka * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings series – Maeda Toshiie * Seraph of the End – Lucal Wesker (Ep. 17) * Servamp – Kuro * Sgt. Frog – Kululu * Shakugan no Shana – Kantaro Sakai (Seasons 2-3), Mammon (Season 3), Tenmoku Ikko (Season 3) * Shangri-La – Karin's Father * Shiki – Muto (Toru's Father) * Crayon Shin-chan (Funimation dub) – Hiro Nohara (Shin's Father) * Shuffle! '' – Mikio Fuyou * ''Soul Eater – Dr. Franken Stein * Space Dandy – Dr. H (Ep. 9) * Speed Grapher – The Jeweler * Spice and Wolf – Liebert * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry – Brad Radofrics * Summer Wars – Riichi Jinnouchi * Suzuka – Yoshio Akitsuki (Ep. 15) * Tokyo Ghoul – Asaki Fueguchi * Toriko – Acacia * The Tower of Druaga – Melt * Trinity Blood – Father Vaclav Havel * Yu Yu Hakusho – Hiei Film * Alien vs Ninja Web * Death Battle – Iron Man * Mr. CreepyPasta's Storytime: Jason the ToyMaker – Jason the ToyMaker Video games * Aeon Flux – Oren Goodchild, Erskine, Soldiers, Announcers * Borderlands 2 – Bagman, Barlo Gutter, Creepy Bandit, Ennis Cutter, Hackson Moore, Hark Gutter, Hyperion President, Marauder Ripper, Matchstick, Mick Zaford, Sarcastic Clapper, Shin Gutter, Ulysses *''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel!'' – Tassiter * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley – Pling Pling, Villagers of Nerthus, Museum Security Guards, "I Love U" (vocals) * Dragon Ball series – Android 17, Emperor Pilaf, Garlic Jr. * Fallout 4 – Z2-47 * Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir – Arlon Glostner (Young), Customer * Ghostbusters: The Video Game – Additional Voice Talent * Killing Floor 2 - Doktor Hans Volter * Smite - Ra, God of the Sun * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct – Jess Collins, Ash Crew * Baccano! – ADR script writer and director * Baka and Test – ADR script writer * Dragon Ball Z (Season 1 Re-dub) – ADR script writer and director * Dragonaut: The Resonance – ADR script writer * Hetalia: Axis Powers – ADR script writer * Oh! Edo Rocket – ADR script writer * Ookami-san and her Seven Companions – ADR script writer * One Piece – ADR script writer * Princess Jellyfish – ADR script writer * Sasami: Magical Girls Club – ADR director * Spice and Wolf II – ADR script writer * Strike Witches – ADR script writer * The Tower of Druaga: Sword of Uruk – ADR director Books * * References External links * * * * Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:Voice directors Category:American schoolteachers Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American television writers Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male video game actors Category:Male television writers Category:Male actors from Chicago